The Secrets I Can't Keep Anymore
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Ally has a secret that she can't keep from Austin anymore.


"Ally!" Austin yelled as he got off the plane. He didn't care if people were staring. He had missed best friend and partner in crime. Being away from her on a quick tour around Pennsylvania, New York, and Maryland for three months had been torture.

He ran to baggage claim and picked up the red suitcase. He turned his phone on and saw that he had two new text messages.

_Hey. Miss you 2. C u soon. –Ally (Sent: 9:07 AM)_

_Hey! taco bell –Dez (Sent: 4:05 PM)_

He checked his watch. It was four nineteen.

He looked around and caught his red headed friend sitting on a bench.

"Dez?" Austin asked. "Where's Ally?"

He looked over and saw Trish sitting beside him, fiddling with her little headband with the bedazzler on the top.

"Ally's at the store h-"

"Ally had to work for her dad today, Austin."

Austin sighed, he'd been waiting all day to see Ally and Dez and Trish.

-.-

Ally looked at the clock on the wall of Sonic Boom. She tapped her fingers against the red countertop. She began tapping her foot. She grabbed the stool and sat down. Quickly, she scrawled words in the book.

_You told me never be afraid_

_And I tried it out._

_So now everyone_

_Shouts it out _

_Out…_

_And people stare,_

_Saying I'm not worth it anywhere._

_And it's all because of one…_

_Stupid…_

_Mistake._

_Yeah, now, _

_I'll always have a part of you_

_[Chorus]_

_And now, _

_I'll never get away from you_

_So don't even bother to tell me_

_That you're sorry, _

'_cause I know your not._

_And every word that spits of your heart, won't believed here._

_Oh…_

_Hey…_

_And now here I am. _

_I can't run away, no…no…no…_

_I'm stuck._

_Stuck with your stupid…mistake._

_Hey,_

_I'll never understand, how people can be so cruel._

_And you'll never understand _

_What I'm going through._

_[Chorus]_

_So stop telling me _

_That you can't breathe, oh no.._

_Cause do you see,_

_Do you see?  
What I'm doing right now?_

And now here I stand…

_Waiting for you…_

_Alone _

_And scared,_

_Never gonna be away from you._

_So don't…Don't._

_Cause I won't….won't._

_There's always gonna be…_

_That part of me._

_And you. _

After scrawling the words quickly she snapped the book shut quickly and stashed it under the desk.

Whenever she looked up, she realized people were staring at her.

Had she sung the words out loud?

And then a single clap erupted from the crowd. It grew into an entire set of loud and giddy claps.

Ally grabbed a piece of her dark brown hair and sunk down onto the floor as far as she could. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and let her butt hit the floor.

It was a text from Trish.

_On the way there. Sorry babe, we took him to Taco Hut and we even got him to watch three 22 minute Shane Dawson vids. He wants 2 c u –Trish (Sent: 5:28)_

_Where r u? –Ally (Sent: 5:28)_

Umm…we're about three mins away. He had Dez **speed **2 get 2 u. –Trish (Sent:5:30)

_Gahh! I can't get up! –Ally (Sent:5:31)_

Uggh, well I'll have him bring his bag in and I'll come help u, okay? –Trish (Sent: 5:31)

k thx –Ally (Sent: 5:33)

No problem. And sorry it's soo soon –Trish (Sent: 5:33)

It was gonna happen eventually –Ally (Sent: 5:34)

Ally sighed and looked down. Her stomach had grown drastically, since she'd found about her pregnancy.

Pregnancy to Austin Moon.

Ally sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"_Austin, we really can't!"_

"_Come on, Al! We're in Miami,-"_

"Like every other day." She reminded him. 

"_I can't go to a party where there will be alcohol."_

Austin sighed, "Dez is sick and Trish is 'working'. Believe me Ally, I'm sure either one of them would've **loved** to come. Please! If you don't want to drink, don't! I won't be. I just want to go hang out with some of my old friends."

"Austin, you're a teenage boy. You'll be drinking."

"Ally, I can't go alone. I'll look like a complete idiot."

"So you want to take me?"

He shrugged, "Sure." 

"_Fine. For two hours. I have to work tomorrow."  
_

_-.-_

"_Austin, try this!" Ally slurred._

_She'd actually gotten a drink…or nine. She was definitely buzzed now._

"Ally, no. I need to get you home." He was still completely sober. He stood, "Hey guys, I'm sorry. She's going to have a killer hangover in the morning. I gotta get her to her house."

Ally pouted. "One more hour, Austin!"  


_Austin shook his head, "No."_

Ally got on the ground, "Please!" she said. "I wanna show you one more thing."  


_Austin sighed, "Ally, one thing. We're going home after that."_

"Yay!" she squealed. "Meet me upstairs in the bathroom in five minutes."

"Fine." He sighed. 

_He watched her run up the stairs-no, stumble up the stairs and saw her turn to a bathroom._

_-.-_

_Whenever he walked up the stairs to meet her in the bathroom, he knocked first._

_Ally came to the door, and peaked her head out. "Are you alone?"_

He nodded, "Yes, Ally."

"_Great." She pulled him inside and then threw her arms out, "Ta-daaa!"_

_Ally stood naked before him. _

_Austin's eyes went wide. "Ally!" he yelled. He tore down the shower curtain and quickly wrapped her up in it._

"_I knew it!" she slurred, "I'm ugly!"_

"_Ally, you're not ugly. You're **naked**."_

_She giggled, "I know…for you…I want you, Austin. I want to do it!"_

"Ally, you're drunk."

"No, Austin, **you're **drunk." Ally giggled as she started to twirl around in her shower curtain dress. "Please, just tell me I'm beautiful. And make me happy. Help me loose my virginity. Vir-gin-i-ty." She enunciated the word virginity.

"_Ally, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen-but you're drunk. I'm not doing it."_

"Please…" she begged.

_Austin sighed, "How about we stay for a little while longer and talk about what you asked me to do?"_

Ally shrugged and slurred, "We could do that…" she got closer to her friend, "Or we could do this…" she pressed her lips to Austin's.

-.-

"Ally!" Trish yelled.

Ally's eyes grew wide.

"Were you thinking about it again?" Trish asked as she scooted Ally forward so that she could get her back up and help her the entire way up.

Ally shrugged, "I guess."

"Why were you on the floor?"

"I…uhh…kind of sang…a song…by accident."

"And…"

"They liked it."

Trish sighed as she leaned on the counter, "You guys are pretty busy today."

"Don't make small talk." Ally advised. "I know what you _really_ want to talk about."

Trish giggled, "Come on, Ally, you're not even a little bit excited?"

"No. I'm pregnant."

"But you're having a baby…"

"A baby, at seventeen. While the father is a successful musician and I write his songs." Ally sighed. "And it's Austin we're talking about. Dez and him got in a fight over a basketball finger thingy."

"At least it's not Dez."

"Yeah, but it's Austin." She said. "The sweetest, most annoying guy in the entire world. He's not going to want a _baby_."

"Ally, you didn't see him today."

"Exactly! And I still don't have to."

"Ally, whenever he saw that you weren't there whenever you'd promised him that you would pick him up," Trish touched Ally's stomach, "he looked crushed."

"He wasn't though. Austin's an actor."

"Austin's a singer, Al."

Ally sighed and rubbed a hand over her stomach, "I was listening to the radio this morning whenever 'Heard it on the Radio' came on. The baby kicked."

Trish smiled softly, "Even the _baby_ knows you need him. You're the only one who can't see it!"

"Speaking of…it's a boy."

Trish wrinkled up her nose, "Uh! I prayed for a girl!"

Ally giggled. Suddenly, the baby kicked, kicking her back into reality.

"Ally!" Austin cried as he threw his bags down on the floor. He ran to the counter where Ally was standing. She shrinked down, trying to hide her baby bump. He hugged her head, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." She said. He kicked even harder inside of her. She groaned.

Austin released her, "Did you get shorter?"

"No…" she said.

"You're lying. What are you hiding?"

Trish pushed her back and stood in front of her, "Austin, why don't you go tell Dez about your trip?"

"But I already told him ab-"

"Go tell him again!" Trish commanded. She turned to her best friend. "Ally, I love secrets, but this one isn't being kept. Tell him _now_."

"But Trish!" Ally complained. "I can hide it!"

"Ally, you're six months pregnant. No offense, you're a whale."

The pregnant girl's jaw dropped, "Way to conceal my feelings, T."

"Hey, it works if you just rip the starfish off all at once."

"Fine." Ally said as she rubbed the top of her shirt. She smoothed her shirt and cupped the bottom of her baby bump. She walked out from the desk and towards Austin.

"Ally!" he cried. Then his eyes landed on her stomach.

"Can I talk to you?"

Austin nodded as he gulped.

She made her way to the stairs. He noticed her walk, wasn't really a walk. It was more of a pregnant girl waddle. She took one step at a time; it obviously was hard for her to even do the steps.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No…" Ally shot back immediately.

Once at the top of the steps, she opened the door to the practice room. It looked the exact same way it always did. She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her.

"Ally…"

"Austin, let me talk." She took a deep breath. "If you're wondering who the father is, it's you. I'm sorry. And I understand if our…friendship, partnership is over because of this. I'm having a baby and I'm keeping the baby. It's a boy. And I'm scared to death what you're going to say, because this baby changes everything between me and you." She rubbed over the top of her stomach, "The baby will definitely come first now, for me. Not necessarily for you though. Whenever he's born, if you want, you can sign over all parental rights. You won't have any trouble from me, or the baby."

"It's a boy?" the first thing that escaped from his lips.

"Yeah."

"Ally, I should've never done that. You were drunk, and I should've taken you home."

"I shouldn't have gone to the party."

"And now…we're having a baby." Austin said. Then he creased his brow, "Why didn't you tell me before I left?"

"I didn't know." She answered truthfully. "Whenever I found out, it was like, three days after you left. I had morning sickness, I smelt revolting scents, and I'd gained a little weight. By the time I got to the doctor's I was nearly three and a half months pregnant."

He nodded.

"Look, Austin…I don't expect an-"

He cut her off, by pressing his lips to hers and rubbing his hands through her brown hair. When he pulled away, he cradled the bottom of her stomach, "I'm not leaving, Ally. I promise."

_A/n: So I'm proud of myself! I watched **4** episodes of Austin & Ally today (Easter) I loved each and every one of them. Austin & Ally are so cute! Like at the beginning, whenever he lowers himself! I aw every time. Anyone else?I'm looking out for it now on Disney. It may be my new obsession. _

_Oh, and does anybody know anything about MBAV? I LOVE THAT SHOW TOO! –Haley xo. (Austin & Ally = aww!)_


End file.
